France's Rebirth
by riolusaura
Summary: France accidentally dies, and the nations dont know what to do! However when France is reborn he speaks the same, looks the same, but something is seriously different. Is this change a blessing or curse?
1. The Accident

France walked out from the bathroom, finished cleaning himself up from yesterdays _activities_. It wasn't that great, about as good as raping a passed out England...oh wait thats what he did. England was long gone, he fled from the house the second he had the chance. The Frenchman smirked, he was still in a fucking mood so he called his two best friends to come over, starting with Prussia. "Oi France! What do you want?" Prussia yelled into the phone, and France was almost positive he could hear little Italy 've'ing all over Germany. "Oh _mon ami_, I'm afriad I'm a little bored, want to come _entertain me?_" he asked, words dripping from his mouth seducivly. Of course Prussia couldnt turn this down. He instantly hung up, and France went to call Spain. However he wouldnt answer, and so France would have to deal with only Prussia. There was only the problem of who was going to bottom now. France snickered as he got ready to trap the Prussian, knowing that both love being on top made it hard for them to do this alone. The trap was simple, he had found out that Prussia loved maple syurp, so he placed some of his favorite sasuges with maple syrup nearby. Before the man could get to eat them, however, he would pounce on the Prussian. France snickered at his cleverness, and soon went off to get his many toys. He sped up the stairs, opening his closet in his room. half of the closet was for clothes, and the other half...well was for stuff that _didnt_ need clothes. He strolled over to one of the hundreds of lubricants he had, picking out his favorite kind. "Ah rose, the perfect one for this special occasion~" he hummed to himself, dropping the lube when his eyes settled on his favorite toy. It was one of the largest vibrators on the planet. It was 7.5 inches total length, and about 2 inches thick. All in all just the _sight_ of it made France drool. "Well...Prussia isnt here yet so..." he said, easing the contraption into his mouth, and turning it on. The way the vibrator was working in his mouth made him shiver in delight, taking a step back. However he forgot his oh so lovely lubricant was behind him, and when he stepped on it the cap bursted open, spilling the contents everywhere. He ignored this, pushing the toy a little further in, and took another step back. However this step was unbalanced, as he crashed into the ground, vibrator going too far into his throat. The last thing he heard was Prussia opening the door, before everything became black.


	2. Prussia's Bad News

Prussia ran into the kitchen, where he smelled something great on the table. He looked over the plate, conventily set where he was open from all angles. Prussia did a quick sweep around, and seeing that France wasnt nearby, took the fork in one hand and maple syurp in his other, drowning the sasagues in the syurp. He took about 10 minutes to clean the whole plate, and still no France. '_Could he be waiting upstairs?_' Prussia thought, carefully climbing the stairs. He could hear a soft _whirr_ sound, coming from France's closet. "Oi France! Starting without the awesome me-" he started, opening the closet. However what he was expect to see (as in France jacking himself off with a vibrator up his ass) wasnt there. Instead there was the biggest vibrator hes ever seen in his life, shoved down France's throat. Blood was spilling from his mouth into his golden hair, and the vibrations made some of the blood splash up into the air. Prussia didnt know what to do, so he stood there for a while longer. Finally when the vibrator cut off (mainly from the battery running out...how long DID he stand there?) Prussia screamed. He ran to the nearest phone (discluding France's cell, that was in his pocket and he wasnt about to touch his friends dead body, because that would be totally unawesome) and isntantly called Spain. However Spain didnt answer, and Prussia panicked more. So then he called England. "What is it you bloody gi-" he started, being cut of by Prussia's screaming. "Prussia? What are you doing over at France's house?...Never mind I dont want to know..." he said, groaning. It was too early for England to be dealing with this, getting raped and all last night. "Also tell France that I'm never going to celebrate _anything_ with him again, no matter what it is!" England roared, making Prussia cringe a little. "France...is dead." he finally choked out, right in the middle of England's rant. Having finally said it, Prussia broke down into tears, and started screaming it over and over. "Calm down Prussia! Are you sure hes dead?" England yelled back, knowing full well this wasnt a prank. "N-No..." Prussia whimpered (but he would deny it later on) and listened intently to England's instructions. By the time England had arrived, Prussia had called America, Romano (he couldnt get ahold of Spain so he tried Romano's phone, and Spain answered), and Canada. England went upstairs to see the damage, and while he did Canada came into the house. His aura of depression made it quite obvious that he was around, unlike usual. He was sobbing silently into his bear's neck, gripping it tightly. Prussia felt bad for him, and being as awesome as he was, tried to comfort him. "Hey! No time to be sad! Dont worry the awesome me is here!" he yelled, making Canada wail more. '_Shit...that didnt work..._' Prussia cursed under his breath, setting Canada onto the couch. He was shaking violently, and Prussia could do nothing to help. Soon England came back down, discarding a pair of blood stained gloves as he went by the trash can. He noticed Canada and his gaze softened. Violently pushing Prussia out of the way (totally unawesome), England sat by Canada, stroking his hair softly and saying sweet comforting words to him. Canada fell asleep in England's arms, and England told Prussia to look outside for America, knowing the idiot would barge right in and wake him up again. Right when Prussia opened the door he was welcomed with a fist to his face. He fell backwards with a large _thud_ and started to yell, covering his mouth instantly. He looked up to see America glaring daggers at him, before helping him up. Prussia motioned him to be quiet, and led him to the room with England it in. As they sat down England started explaining what was going to happen.


	3. Spain's Entrance

Spain's fists clenched and unclenched. He didnt want to walk into France's house, maybe they were just playing a prank on him? Yea, that had to be it. They just wanted him to come so that they could have their _fun_ with him, however he was trying to coax Romano into that when they called. Slowly, he opened the door, walking silently. He could hear voices, and stayed back a little. "...we will have to tell the other nations sooner or later, I say we call them all together as soon as possible." That was England's voice, the heavy English accent was booming. Someone banged their fist into a table, making someone else scream. "Dammit Prussia you woke Canada up!" America shouted, and Spain knew now was a good time as ever to enter. Slowly, as if not to scare them, he walked in, face netrual. He knew smiling brightly wouldnt be a good idea, but he didnt want to make the others depressed with his frown. "Ah, Spain." England said, as if his presence didnt matter. Spain's eyes met Prussia's, and he saw the pain in them. As he sat down on the couch, he heard a sniff coming from his side. When he looked over he was shocked to be meeting eye to eye with Canada, eyes blood-shot and glassy from crying. When did he get there? England was stroking his hand through his hair, trying to comfort the nation, and feeling bad for the whole thing, Spain smiled at him. However it was a sad smile. Regardless it seemed to make Canada feel a little better. "How could this happen?" Prussia yelled, slamming his hand back into the table, making the tip of it break off. Spain cringed at the Prussian's hostility, before asking the fatal question on his mind. "So...how did...he die?" He managed to say, looking over at England. "Ah, well..." England started, looking at Prussia. He nodded and turned to Spain. "When I came in I found him already dead, a vibrator, it was HUGE, was deep in his throat, cutting off his air supply. He died from lack of oxygen..." Spain found it rather strange. He looked over at the others, America and Canada's faces were conflicted, debating if that was depressing or just plain...ironic. Spain finally choose to take a deep breath and concentrate on the face that he was _dead_, and not _how_ he died. "Alright, so when is this meeting you were talking about?" Spain asked, trying to get back into the conversation. England shifted a little, making Canada slip off of his shoulder, only to catch himself and sit back up straight. "Well erm...I dont really know yet...We will need to call France's boss first of all, make sure he knows what happened." England explained, getting a grunt of approval from America. "I'll make the meeting, you deal with his boss." was all he said the entire conversation, before leaving. England stood up to take his leave, before Canada grabbed his wrist. "C-Can I see him?" he asked in between sobs, and England handed Canada over to Spain. "You havent seen him as well, come right back down alright?" he said, staring at Spain. Spain flashed him a small half-smile before walking upstairs. Almost the second they saw him Canada's knees fell from under him, leaving Spain to quickly grab onto him so he wouldnt fall. Tears were flowing out of his eyes, and Spain could feel himself about to cry as well. However he refused to, taking Canada back downstairs to allow him to rest a little. England nodded an approval, taking the frail Canadian back home. Spain looked over at Prussia, who was staring off into space. "Prussia, its not your fault, nothing would of changed." Spain said, trying to comfort his friend. Prussia just shook his head. "Maybe...If I came earlier..." he started to say, before both him and Spain got a text. **"There is an emergency meeting in France one week from now at 5:00pm. All nations are expected to be there. -America"** Spain closed his phone and looked back at Prussia. "Lets go Prussia, nothing we can do here..." Spain said, and with that they left.


	4. Return

England paced back and forth. '_Damn that wanker! Making me spread the news to everyone. Who does he think he is?_' he hissed in his mind, feeling a little nervous. It wasnt often when a nation died. And someone like France...well everyone knew him. England waited a little longer, hoping that maybe someone would speak besides him. However when everyone started seating themselves he knew it was time. "England, what is this all about? My bruder refuses to talk to me at all." Germany states, and some of the other nations have complaints as well. "Tomato-Bastard hasnt smiled in almost a week!...not that I noticed or anything!" Romano yelled, looking over at the straight faced Spainard. "America-san has had his head in the clouds more than usual, its rather unsettling..." Japan observed, as America didnt even take notice of his comment. "Also, one more thing, wheres France? I havent seen or heard from him in a while..." Belgium asked, and England's breath hitched. Thats where chaos happened. Canada started crying again, and everyone heard him. It hit almost all of them. The first one to react was Germany, along with Belgium and Denmark. They yelled at England to explain what was going on. "Well, to put it simply..." he started, straightening his tie. "...France died." there was a small pause, before questions were shooting from everyone at once. Mainly everyone was asking the same thing, however. _'How did he die?_' of course England didnt want to answer this one question, because honestly it wasnt a very good way to go. So England was tasked with explaining that his funeral was going to be in a month, and that all they needed to do was to talk about what they were going to do with his land. "I say we split it up with the people around hi-...I mean it..." Germany suggested, gathering cold glances from the nations who were out of reach. However many seemed to agree, and it was decided. France was going to be split between Spain, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Belgium, and finally England. England felt weird, now owning a peice of the deceased nation, however before he could actually seal the deal with the others, someone banged on the door. _HARD._ "What the hell?" America yelled, finally snapping out from his own little world. "Like, maybe its a rapist!" Poland shreiked, making everyone shift around, Switzerland in front of Lichtenstien, Sweden blocked the path from the door to Finland, and Romano hid behind Spain. Luckily someone had locked the door, so whoever was banging on the door couldnt get in. "O-Oi! Who is it?" England yelled, walking to the doors. "Hello? Is the other nations in there?" came the all too familiar voice. Nobody moved for a moment. "F-France?" Prussia and Spain yelled at once, toppling England and throwing the door open. Sure enough, there was France. "Ah, bonjour, my name is-" before he could finish, Spain and Prussia had toppled him, Prussia was even crying. "Dude thats totally unawesome! Are you ok?" Prussia yelled, and soon everyone was surrounding him asking him questions. "SHUT UP AND LET HIM SPEAK!" England yelled, silencing everyone. "Um..._désolé_, I do not know any of you..." France said, shifting uncomfortably. Everyone was stunned for a moment, until Prussia slapped in square on the ass. "Well then I know just the thing to help you _remember_." he said, eyeing Spain, who was nodding in agreement (to what he didnt know). However France slapped his hand away. "How indecent! You dare try to bed me? That is very low..._très faible!_" "...What?"


	5. Changed

France slapped the nearby hand that reached for his butt. Seriously how rude could these people get? Were all the nations so horney? '_Disgusting...répugnant! I cannot believe he tried to take advantage of me like that!'_ The frenchman thought angrily. The look on everyone's faces were only definied as shocked. "Well? Why are all of you so surprised?" he spat, now feeling an anger burn inside of him, or was that...something else? Any ways, it was bothering him how they were looking at him, as if undressing him with their eyes. "Listen, I guess I have alot of work to do, the art of _l'amour_ is a sacred thing, one must not throw themselves upon-" suddenly the silver-haird man cover his mouth with his hands. "What? What. Did. You. Just. SAY?" he yelled more than asked, and honestly France didnt understand why. He was only trying to help them for god's sake! "Mmmmph!" he tried to yell, however the silver-haired man hadn't let go. He finally noticed that his hands were covering his mouth, and pulled away instantly. "_Mon dieu! Quel est le problème avec vous?_" he shouted, sputtering French all over the room. "Erm...I apologise for Prussia's...rash actions...yes this is the place you were looking for." France looked over at the speaking person. He was the one who was at the front of the table at the beginning. His green eyes were directed right at him, however France barely noticed his eyes because of what loomed over them. '_Those couldnt be eye brows could they? Their so huge! And...busy!_' he thought, gazed fixed on the massive things only discribed as...well...catapillars pretty much. Suddenly the man's words hit him. "Ah, _merci_, I suppose you all already know me...from the way you acted before." he looked over to a timid Asian. He was small, with black hair that fit his head perfect. His eyes looked souless, obviously never had the joy of feeling love. Feeling sorry for the man, France made a smile, which came out _extreamly_ flirtatious. The small man had a look inbetween shock and relief, and this reaction confused France. He was honesly expection something a little...more. However he made do with them change from emotionless to minorly shocked, and soon he was sitting in what was apparenly his seat. The man with the eyebrows went back to speaking. He cleared out his throat. "Ahem...So...Now that France has returned to us, _somehow_, I'd like to actually bring another thing to mind-" he started to drone about something France had no idea what was about, so instead he'd commit everyone's faces to memeory. First of all, to the busybrows left, was another blone, but obviously a little more musculiar, with glasses. His eyes were vibrant blue, and shone through the glasses. He was wearing a goofy smile that made France want to smile too. Taking a peek at the man's flag shown on the table, France took out his notebook with all of the nations in them. (He had wanted to come a little prepared...just in case.) Looking at the man's flag again, he pinpointed the same flag on the front page. **'America.'** Was all it said directly over the flag, then stated some major point of his history. For the extension of the whole confrence, France had tried to memorize everyones name, face, and flag at least. Some were harder to learn than others however. For example, Japan, that was the man he smiled to earlier, had very little about him, only that he was part of an Axis Powers. With this little to go on he couldnt really tell the shy man's personallity. Another hard one was Poland's. It had more about who captured him than what he did. It was for some reason extreamly easy to remember alot about England and America however. It baffled him that the two nations with a large amount of history was so easy to remember. Flipping through the pages one last time, he set the book down right when another blonde (there were alot of blondes...This one France remembered as Germany) called out time for break. France was greeting with a few more people to speak with him, but was finally left alone. He started to stand when he heard someone shuffle behind him. Instantly France spun around, and saw the culprit. It was someone he didnt notice before, and he didnt even see him in the book he brought. However he was a nation, France could tell. "_Bonjour France, je suis Canada._" The young boy said. He looked similar to America, but was obviously quieter than the other, and alot less noticeable. _"B-Bonjour..."_ He said again, shifting uncomfortably.

Mon dieu! Quel est le problème avec vous?=My god! What is wrong with you?


	6. Reunite

**AHHHHH I'm like so totally sorry guys! (Poland Speech FTW!) There was like soooo many distractions this erm...weekend? Week? IDK and like I'm a failure I know it. First of all school...yea I should learn to do homework BEFORE 1am...and then on then weekend my two buds came over...and it would of been...awkward to tell them what I'm writing about because both of them dont watch Hetalia xD. Finally I got a webcam and like...love it SO. FREAKING. MUCH...Soooo yea thats my lame excuse for making you all wait...**

Canada felt a little weird. The man who raised him (until England took him of course) had forgotten all about him, and while Canada noticed him studying a packet about each of the nations, he had forgotten about him and skipped him over. Although this wasnt shocking, it still made Canada a little...well sad. Honestly France wanst the _best_ parent in the world, but he was the person who took care of him first. So naturally Canada wants to make sure hes ok and try to restablish himself in his ex-guardian's life. However France's blank stares made him rethink this resolve. "U-erm...I-I'll just-" Canada started, turning to leave, tears stinging his eyes. However before he could get far France had stopped him. "Wait. You speak French?" he asked, his blue eyes gazing right into Canada's purple ones. "U-ummm...Yes..." was all the smaller one could say, he couldnt say that he was taught by France himself! That would just confuse him even more. France smiled, feeling relieved that there was at least one person who he could feel like he could enjoy being around. Sure the boy wasnt the most..._noticable_ person around, but hey all the more better to talk to! The warm, and non-perverted, smile that France gave Canada made him smile as well, before noticing that they were still in the conference room. "A-ah...well, I guess I should go. _Au revoir_, Canada." France said, walking out of the room before Canada could respond. In all honesty, Canada was expecting everything to go a little bit...different than that. However he was glad he got to speak with him, everything that week had happened so fast. He remembered when he first got home after being dropped off at his house. He had went straight to his bed, and recived a text from America. It was about the meeting they were in now. He had then recieved a few calls from other bosses, like for example his boss, France's boss, and creepily enough England's as well. He had also invited him for dinner, but luckily Canada wasnt up to it. So he stayed in his room for the remaining days, only coming out when America was banging on the door so loudly he could of broken it down with a few more pounds. It was obvious no one expected France to somehow come back...then again he _is_ a nation...maybe hes not _allowed_ to die. While Canada was thinking these things, he didnt notice that everyone was piling back in, who also didnt notice him. He finally snapped out of it when America pounded his hands into the table, silencing everyone. Canada quickly ran over to his seat, and sat down. "Alrigtht dudes! We're continuing this meeting!" America yelled, he was already back to his normal self. Canada was only half listening, thinking about how France came back to life, and why he didnt remember anything...and mainly the important peice about how he reacted with Prussia. _How come hes still alive? What happened to his memories? And...why does he act like some English Priest?_ Hell even French Preists were perverts! Its like France isnt France anymore, and Canada wanted his old self back. The new France was good as a person, however the old France was perfect as a _nation._

**WooWoo! Ok so I've finished it! Um...If there any country or whatever (preferably already made...I'm not against fanmade nation thingys however its hard cuz most of them I DONT EVEN KNOW THE PLACE ON THE MAP XD - true american right here ppl) just ask for him/her cuz right now I'm at a road block...I know what I'm going to do with this thing just not sure HOW to continue...so usually fans have an idea about a country they wanna bring in...so dont be afraid to ask I'm not going to be all like "NO. GO DIE NAO." xD**


	7. Truth

After the meeting Spain felt the need to go speak to his old friend. So when America released everyone from the meeting he ran up to the frenchman. "Ah, erm...Spain...What do you want?" France asked, he was about to leave for the day when Spain had suddenly appeared in front of him. "You may not remember but we were really good friends before the accident! So I thought we still could be!" Spain said happily, making France smile at his childishness.

That is...until he remembered he _still_ didnt know how he died.

"Spain...how did I die? Was I murdered?" France asked, nervous for the responce. Spain smiled brightly, patting his back. "No _amigo_, you shoved a vibrator up your mouth!"

..._What_.

Needless to say, France wasnt too happy to hear this, and as if God was on his side, England ran up before Spain could explain all the details. "Spain you git! You cant just tell people how they-" he started, but France had stood up, his face red. "You lie! I would never stick such profanities into my mouth!" he outbursted, the chair had toppled over from his momentum.

_Profanities?_

"Erm...France..." England tried to speak, but his voice was lost. France...had used such a word to explain his anger...and England found it rather...disturbing. He honestly didnt know what to do. However before he could do anything, France had walked out of the room, turned to wave goodbye to someone, and left. _'Well...that didnt go as planned...'_ England thought to himself, seeing Prussia mutter something.

Honestly, Prussia wasnt happy at all. Not only did France not remember _anything_, he was also acting like a saint! It was unnerving, and Prussia wanted to slap the french right back into France, heck he was considering it right then. "Prussia!" Spain yelled from across the room, running up to him. Prussia had heard the whole conversation, and almost laughed when Spain told France how he died...but honestly he wasnt in the mood to talk to Spain right at the moment. "Oi West! We're leaving! Stop hanging all over the Italian and get to driving me to the bar!" Prussia yelled, while Germany hissed under his breath, "he was hanging all over me...".

After Prussia left with Germany, little Italy was feeling a little lonely now. Everyone had said Big Brother France was dead, but he came to the meeting, so that wasnt true...even if he was acting a little weird today. _'Maybe Big Brother France is sick!'_ So being the nice person he is, Italy desided it was time to give France get-well pasta...with Romano! He giggled to himself as he skipped off to his house, hoping his brother was already home.


	8. PASTAAA!

Italy ran home as fast as he could, slamming the door open. "Ve~ Romano! Lets make pasta!" he yelled happily, already grabbing the needed ingredents. "Idiot! Why are you getting so much? Theres only two of us if you couldnt tell dumbass!" Romano yelled, walking in right when he started cooking the noodles. "Ve...but Romano! We're going to Big Brother France's house!" he said happily.

_Oh. Fuck. No._

"WHAT? NO! We are _not_ going to that wino-bastard's house!" Romano shrieked (very manly he might add). He wasnt about to go to France's house...he hadnt been there in the longest time and honestly he didnt need to go over there. To tell the truth he was dissapointed when France walked into the meeting room, happy and clueless and _alive_. And now putting on an act that he is against have sex regularly, clever but he wasnt going to trick Romano. Romano knew how many times France had tried to trick Romano into his home, from wine to gifts to even once dressing up like a giant tomato! Luckily Spain was there too and his obliviousness had alerted the italian that it wasnt a abnormally large tomato from god, but France. Romano visably shuddered from the thought, he was only _milimeters_ away from the giant tomato when Spain had seen him. "Ne Romano are you cold?" Italy asked, seeing Romano shiver. "N-No you idiot! Anyways no way am I going over to that bastard's house! And you arn't either!" he ordered, dragging Italy out of the kitchen to his room. However the younger one of the two wouldnt give up.

"Romano! Romano! I'll go alone then! Ve stop pulling!" Italy yelled. 'Whats wrong with wanted to make Big Brother France feel better?' he thought, he honestly couldnt understand what was so bad about it. Romano growled in disapproval, however Italy felt him loosen up a little. He took this chance to run back down the stairs (when did they get all the way up there?) and into the kitchen, just in time to save the pasta pot from overflowing. When he finally put the contents into the strainer and back into the giant pot, he noticed that the pot was too heavy for him alone. No matter how much he struggled, the pot would only lift into the air for about a second before crashing back onto the stove with a loud _clack_ of metal meeting metal. So after many tries, Italy did the only thing he could do in this situation...

He sat down on the floor and cried.

Upstairs, Romano heard his brother's sobs, and knew that he had made too much. However the wails were only getting louder, so he finally slammed his door open, pissed off at the continuous crying down stairs. "WHAT?" He yelled half way down the steps, and almost instantly he could hear his brother's sobs lighten. Oh yes...he could _feel_ the doom awaiting him if he walked into that room.

When Italy had heard Romano, he looked up and smiled with joy. "Romano Romano!...Can you carry the pot for me? I cant lift it..." he said, smiling brightly. His brother was going to _have_ to help him, there was no other answer!

"No."

...except for 'no'. Now Italy didnt know what to do, the pasta was getting cold and the pot was too heavy. If Germany was here he could help. The smaller twin felt tears run down his face again.

Oh sweet god he was crying again. Romano was sick of his crying, but he was _not not NOT_ going to France's house. With a big sigh, he picked up the giant spoon Italy was using, grabbed a smaller pot (with a lid) and scooped a little more than half into the smaller pot, covering it up with the lid. "Here, just take this much to his house, I'll eat the rest...but only this one time!" he hissed through his teeth, handing over the smaller pot. Italy looked like he had just won eh lottery or something, was a trip to France's house that...fun?

"Thanks brother!" Italy had already ran out the door with the pot full of pasta, and left the door wide open. _'Romano can close that...'_ he thought happily while walking full speed to France's house, being extreamly careful when he got to Switzerland's territorry. Lucky for him he didnt meet the Swiss man the whole way across. Soon he was at France's house banging on his door.


	9. Discontent

France was a little tired from the day's activites to be honest, however before he could even go to sleep someone started knocking on his door. Hearing his back crack a little from the sudden movement, he got up and started slowly to the door. The banging kept getting faster (if that was possible), and France just about lost his temper when he opened the door.

He was expecting someone who lived nearby to try and ask how he was still alive, and France didnt want to deal with someone like that right now.

What he wasnt expecting was a small Italian boy smiling brighter than the sun on a cloudless day.

"Um, _bonjour_?" France asked, he knew that the boy was Italy, but he had forgotton which one. There were two options. The first is that hes the cheerful Northern half, second being the grumpy Southern one. He prayed it was the former.

The small Italian latched himself onto France's waist, giving him a big half-hug, only being interupted by the pot of what looked like Pasta. "Veee~ Big Brother France! I heard you wern't feeling well so I came over as soon as I could! I asked Romano too but he yelled at me..." Italy trailed off, and France assumed it was safe to say this was the northern half. "Ah, yes...come in..."

The day went by pretty fast for Italy, they talked a little and ate the pasta he made. Italy tried to give France hugs every chance he got, because Grandpa Rome had told him that giving hugs helped someone feel better...or was that for women only? Oh well it didnt matter. Italy smiled his usual bright smile, and saw France stand up. _'Its time for a get well hug~'_ Italy giggled to himself, Big Brother France always liked his hugs, and always gave a nice hug back. Of course there was always the time when he accidently reached too low, but that was always an accident! (or so France said)

However when he reached for the hug the unimaginable happened.

France was sick of the boy continuously hugging him. At first he thought it was kind of cute, but after the 6th or 7th time he got _really_ annoyed. So when he was about to get up and ask the small boy to leave, when the small boy latched onto him again, he effectivly, but gently, pushed him off.

Of course for the Italian, this was like smacking him.

Italy started tearing up, and France quickly tried to fix the situation. According to the guide book, Italy was the smaller one of the twins, and he didnt need the older one coming and yelling at him for making his younger brother cry. So with this in mind he awkwardly patted him on the back, cooing softly. "There there dont cry, I just dont feel comfortable with you hanging all over me all the time..." He said quietly. A few sniffs could be heard before Italy looked up at France. He seemed so...

_Different._

And Italy didnt like it. He felt like the old France who would give better hugs and smile and make England yell all of a sudden even though he was just trying to say hello was alot more fun than this France. So Italy got up, gave a smile, and left.

He walked all the way home in silence, even when Switzerland started to shoot at him he didnt move any faster. Eventually Switzerland gave up in trying to shoot him and went back home. Italy didnt care. He soon was home, and went straight to the couch.

"Oi! Italy is that you? That 'vist' took FOREVER! What the hell were you doing over at the wine-bastard's house for so long?" Romano yelled from upstairs. He'd tried calling his younger brother at least 7 times, however Italy, being the air head he was, left his phone at home. That didnt stop him from trying to call though, crazy shit tends to happen around his younger brother, so maybe his phone would teleport- shut up a guy can hope.

He wasnt expecting to see his fratello sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey! Go to sleep on the bed!" He yelled, instantly feeling like a hypocrite, because its usually him on the couch taking a nap. The only responce from Italy was a muted sniffing noise, and Romano knew he had most likely been crying, which wouldnt be unusual. But there was something nagging at him, and he knew he'd regret it instantly. "Alright fratello, whats the matter with you?" he snapped, sitting down in the small free space on the couch (it was a really big couch, both him and Italy could sleep on it at the same time.), and taking his hand to push his legs off, making Italy half on the ground, half on the couch. He sat up and took a deep breath.

_'God...please make this have nothing to do with France...'_


	10. Remembered OH SHIT!

_**GRAWRRRRR! Sorry everyone I'm a horrible asshole and such! My computer choose now (after I finished the next and FINAL part of France's Rebirth) to restart and erase EVERYTHING. (I lost all my AsaKiku yao- I mean France's Rebirth chapers!) Soooo...yea I think this will still be the final chapter...maybe a final After Shock thingy or whatever...haha sooo...Enjoy~ OH WAIT! IMPORTANT SHIT! This is in NO. FUCKING. WAY. Romano/France (I 3 Spamano, so sorry Romano/France fans...France is just a rapist like that...)**_

"Dammit, its cold, its late, its fucking _raining_, and I'm actually going to that fucking bastard's house!" Romano cursed, kicking a rock at full force...which wasnt that strong considering the fact that it was _Romano_ who kicked it...and not someone like _Russia_ or _America_.

But anyways, the rain was bothering Romano. _A lot._ And of course he was about half way...a little ways in Switzerland...so going back would be the same distance as going to _his_ house.

So here he was, dragging himself along the mud and rain, on his way to the apparently 'evil big brother' (according to Italy, it was just a hug dammit! However Italy was about to call Germany and no motherfucking way was he letting that potato-bastard deal with this!)

Walking by Switzerland's house, he noticed the lights off. _'Probably shooting some dumbass...'_ Romano thought, however being interupted when he felt something against the back of his head. "What are you doing here?" The man asked, and Romano knew instantly who it was.

"Dammit Switzerland! I'm just passing through! Get that stick out of your ass and let me pass!" Romano yelled, probably a bit too soon, because he heard something click. Instantly he ran full speed to his destination, (luckily) slipping from the wet ground, Switzerland's usually accurate shots whizzing by him.

Honestly, Romano was having a shitty day all together. But finally, _finally_ he arrived at France's house, banging on the door mercylessly before remembering whos house he was at. Quickly he tried to escape by walking away, however lighting and thunder crashed loudly, the lightning seeming like it was reaching out for him. "SHIT!" Romano cried, huddling in the porch, behind a chair.

He didnt notice until he was on an unfamiliar yet too familiar couch that he was inside. A blanket was drapped over his shivering body, and at first the older Italian thought he may of died. In a few fleeting minutes, his brain finally registered whos house he was in.

_France's_

He quickly looked for a way to escape, however there was no such luck, it had been _centeries_ from his last vist (with Spain, first and last time at the bastard's house, he stayed in the same spot on the couch he was sitting at for over 4 hours...not fun) and he didnt know the house very well.

Almost as if he knew his guest had finally snapped out of his trance, France walked in with a tray of...was that tea? He set it down, poured a cup for Romano, then himself, and sat on the other chair away from him.

"You must be Romano, _oui_? What were you doing outside in such weather?" France asked, and Romano glared at him, keeping his focus all on the Frenchman...just in case. "I came to talk to you, dick-head." Romano spat, shocking France.

_'What a mouth!'_ France thought, shocked from the language that the young boy used. His curl was bouncing around innocently, water still dripping from it. It made France's blood boil, for what reason he didnt know or understand.

France's blank stare was mainly making Romano nervous...it was also pissing him off, but theres few things that _dont_ piss off the boy. So he continued to glare, finally continuing. "My brother wanted me to come over here because you didnt give him a hug..." Romano trailed off...it sounded so stupid! Why didnt he just swallow his pride and let the potato-bastard be the hero-

That snapped him out of those thoughts immedetly. No fucking way was he letting that man be more helpful to his brother than him! He would show this pervert who's boss...after he went to the bathroom to take a breath.

"Where's your bathroom?" Romano snapped more than asked, throwing the blanket onto the couch when France started leading him to the upstairs one. "_Desole_, but the ones downstairs arn't very comfortable..." he started, remembering the day before using one of them when it suddenly collapsed. "...So you'll have to use the upstairs one in my room."

_'Fuck this was just an act all along!'_ Romano panicked, he knew what was coming up...and he didnt know how to get out of it...he couldnt leave until he gave the French-Bastard a beating, but he couldnt do that without calming down...

The boy was shifting around, and France noticed it instantly. "Are you still cold? You could of brought the blanket along..." France stared, but when he spoke to Romano he had jumped in fright. '_Timid kid...He must be shy!'_ France thought, smiling at the newfound innocent trait of the rude Italian behind him.

_'Ok...just breathe...I'll beat this motherfucker down the second he touches me then leave!'_ Romano kept planning in his head, not noticing that he was about to run into France's closet. "Look out!" However it was too late, when France had yelled Romano already crashed into the door, and soon fell into it. Many different things, Romano couldnt see what, fell onto him, leaving him immobile. France ran in as soon as he could, and Romano could see from the corner of his eye that France's eyes were gleaming.

He was supposed to be helping Romano, but when he entered the closet he wasnt sure how to react. He hadnt walked into his closet ever since he was...well reborn...because it felt so erie to him. It _was_ where he died, after all. However something inside of him clicked (or snapped, right then he couldnt really tell), and took a good long look at the scene.

The Italian was trapped under layers and layers of different things, from boxes of crops to giant containers of lube, and oh god, the amount of _vibrators_. Something about them made him shudder. He _loved_ the picture, and he hated to say it. His mind kept screaming _'NO!'_ but somewhere lower disagreed.

Finally he took a good look at the boy himself, still pretty wet from running outside, and face flushed from what was most likely anger. He _was_ trapped after all. France could feel himself inching closer and closer to the trapped Italian, each step reminding him of fun times with Spain, chasing Romano around (Spain thought it was tag, too bad Romano didnt think that way too), and the _amazing_ time he had with Prussia now and then.

Kneeling down to pet Romano's hair, France let out a low chuckle. "Ahhh~ Romano you came to see me~ How nice of you!" He purred, making Romano hiss back at him. "What the fuck are you doing? _Get. Me. Out._" He growled, and France couldnt help but smile. "Oh but Romano~ Its thanks to you I remember everything! Cant I say thank you?" he asked, smiling at the (now really angry) persification of Southern Italy.

'_Shit shit shit FUCKING SHIT OF MOTHERFUCKING HELL!'_ Romano practiclly screamed in his head, struggling against the heavy containers above him. France licked his lips, and reached for some rope he had saw, before his phone rang. Romano let out a sigh of relief when France stood up to go get it. As soon as the Frenchman left, he clicked his own phone shut. (Why he had France on speed dial number 7 was Italy's fault, he was just too lazy to remove it, and right now he's glad he was)

Romano started thrashing at the condements above him, and finally something gave way and fell. He jumped up, grabbed the rope France was eyeing before, and used it to jump out the window. He then ran all the way home, not even stopping to insult the Cheese-Bastard for shooting at him again.

He finally ran inside of his own home, ignoring Italy's ever-growing questions, and slammed his door shut. '_Never again...'_ he thought, before going to sleep. _'...will I do anything that involves that bastard.'_

When France had grabbed his phone to see who it was, he was shocked to see that it was no one other than Romano. He quickly shut his phone back, dashing upstairs, but alas, his prize had escaped...again.

Sighing in defeat, he wandered over to the closet, cleaning it up, before he picked up a giant vibrator. _'Hmm..._' He thought, examining the item. _'I wonder if this would fit in my mouth...'_

_**And thats the end! Good? Bad? Shitty? Eh whatever I'm FINISHED! lol hope you actually enjoyed this fanfic and such, France is such a moron ;P. I also tried a new way of seperating the POVs, cuz I'm retarted like that...**_


End file.
